I Know
by Sarlicsooth
Summary: "In short, I think I love you." Jean/Marco


Hey, I haven't written much in a while. Jean/Marco being a new OTP of mine, I decided I'd get this up and running with them. My UKHK fics will be continued, I assure you that. Have fun reading!

* * *

It was around two in the morning, or so it said in the dock of the car. Jean shivered slightly as the wind forced its way through the window, which was set slightly down. The moon and the headlights were the only source of light to illuminate anything around Marco and him.

He watched as they flew past the cornfields. It hadn't taken too long for them to get out of the city, which made Jean feel somewhat better about the entire situation.

Speaking of which... He glanced back over at Marco, whose eyes were on the road. He wouldn't notice Jean's gaze, would he? Surely not. With the danger of deer, Marco's concentration would be consumed by the looming possibility of an accident.

This entire thing was his fault. He shouldn't have shown up at the other teenager's home unexpected. Not with their situation. But that was just the thing for him. He hated their previous situation.

Marco's family wasn't the richest unit, but it wasn't a far cry to say that they were. Despite having a good amount of money and the temptation all around him, Marco was as kind and giving as any saint. Once they had moved here, Marco had begged his parents to allow him to attend the local public high school. And since the nearest private school was so far away, he had somehow managed to convince them to send him to Creekwood's high school.

He still had social responsibility, however, as his parents put it. He was a Bodt, and he had to act like such. So you could imagine how hard it would be to keep quiet about their relationship.

Jean lived in an entirely different life. He lived in a middle-class family that still made sure they didn't waste any money. Which would explain why Jean kept his shoes until they literally fell apart or until his shirts gained too big of a rip. As for ideals, his dad wouldn't accept a C as a good grade and wanted Jean to have more As than Bs.

He remembered the first time he met Marco. Those charming eyes made the "tough guy's" heart melt. It must have been obvious, because Jaegar couldn't resist but make some remark about it. It had taken him two weeks to work up the courage to speak to the new kid.

The bond started almost immediately. Despite the lack of sureness from the two teenagers, it was painfully obvious of where it would all eventually lead.

Now it was all down the drain, as his parents hadn't talked to him that night when Marco's father was shouting over the phone in a fit of rage. It had been his fault. He had climbed up Marco's window, as a sort of surprise. And while Marco had been happy to see him, the timing couldn't have been worse. In the middle of what should have been a private display of affection, his father had waltzed right in. The kiss was broken and Jean bailed, only to hear curses and insults throwing his way as he sprinted down the street.

He had texted Marco after his parents got the information. An apology. But even after waiting to two in the morning, his boyfriend hadn't sent a reply. Worried that his father may have made sure they wouldn't be in contact again or, worse, that Marco didn't want to talk to him, Jean fell into an unfitting sleep.

The rapping at the glass of the window brought him out of sleep. It took him a few moments to register where the noise had come from, but it eventually hit him. Unexpectedly, Marco's face was framed by the window, smiling just like always.

He threw up the sash and Marco tumbled into Jean's arm after climbing through the window. But before Jean had time to really register what was happening, Marco urged him to pack.

"What? Where are we going?" Jean asked, even as he got out his bag and began to stuff it full of necessities.

"I guess I should tell you that first, huh?" Marco sat on his boyfriend's bed. "Let's leave."

"Leave? What do you mean?" Jean asked, slowing the rate of packing as he glanced up.

"Run away. Let's just go. If I stay, my parents will just send me away on their terms. And I know it's selfish of me to ask you to come... But this past year has made me realize something... Something that I can't deny, and something that would leave to devastation for me."

"You're brash, you have a quick temper, you can't hide your anger well. You're embarrassing when it comes to handling situations in which you're angry. You yell a lot. You smile in the most wonderful way. You make me laugh and you keep my trust. I don't think I can live without any of that."

By this time, as Marco spoke, Jean had finished packing. He had heard enough. He didn't need any convincing. Wherever Marco wanted to go, he'd follow.

"In short, I think I love you."

That moment of silence had been the most awkward Jean had ever experienced, to be quite honest. But, as smooth as he was, it would be no problem to get things back on track.

He grinned and headed to the window.

"I know."

And now they were on the run. It was such a sudden decision, not very well thought out, so much so that Jean could hardly believe it was happening. But even with that in mind, he didn't regret the decision. Not in the slightest.

It's Time from Imagine Dragons came on the radio. And when the song started playing, Marco glanced his head to look at Jean for one of the few times that night. He smiled. Jean felt the contagious expression infect the muscles in his own face. Wherever this road may take him, Jean was ready to face it with Marco at his side.

"Hey Marco?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

...

"I know."


End file.
